La Esperanza Debida
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Porque la vida a veces da golpes inesperados, un buen amor que tomó caminos diferentes, ¿querrá el destino volver a juntarlos? One Shot


Hasta verte sonreír

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

La noche está tan clara, no puedo perder nada, pensaba mientras veía el cielo desde los aires, el vuelo 789 de aerolíneas Japón se dirigía muy tranquilo y a escasos minutos de aterrizar en en el aeropuerto de Tokio, espero llegar ...sumida en mis pensamientos ajusté mi cinturón ...

-Akane ¿qué harás al llegar?... preguntaba mi compañera azafata pues eran mis vacaciones y llegaría en pleno invierno a casa...

\- es un viaje sin destino...dije en voz alta...

\- ¿cómo?...insistía ella...

\- lo de siempre, descansar nada más... y volví a mirar el cielo por mi ventanilla ... a las estrellas pido... les pido valor, que no se despierte el mal; les pido calor...volverte a encontrar...

Pronto ya estaba en tierra, luego de verificar que no quedaran pasajeros en el vuelo, todo el personal al fin podíamos regresar a casa, excepto por mi... sí ... luego de irme hace ya 7 años imaginando el dolor de un padre que no pudo ver realizado su sueño, ante las obligaciones y los malos tratos que habían con mi entonces "prometido", una boda nefasta y fallida lo mejor era dar un paso al costado y buscar otros horizontes, nunca más lo vi, ni supe noticias de él, pues perdí todo contacto incluso con mi familia. Mi compañera muy gentil había ofrecido su casa pero no quise incomodar, después de todo me había convertido en una ermitaña, amaba viajar siempre a distintos destinos conociendo lugares maravillosos, algo irónico ¿no?... cada semana mi vida se dirigía por destinos diferentes sin embargo el mío no tenía ni principio y menos un final. Busqué con anterioridad un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, un mes allí y luego retomaría mi trabajo.

Tomé un taxi el cual en unos minutos me dejó frente a mi nuevo refugio, cancelé al conductor y al bajar le pedí que abriese el porta equipaje pues traía una enorme maleta, muy amable él se bajó y me la entregó para marcharse. Bueno ya llegué, pensé me di la vuelta para encontrarme con tres tipos a rostro cubierto apuntándome con navajas en mano, muy asustada pues hace mucho que dejé las prácticas igual les haría frente, pero qué cosas pasaban por mi mente es una locura! ya daban más de la media noche, yo estaba totalmente indefensa y con mi traje de azafata no intimidaba a nadie!

\- vamos preciosa solo queremos la maleta y tu cartera

\- es suya ... dije mientras levantaba los brazos...

\- pero mira nada más qué muñeca nos tocó ... decía uno mientras se acercaba hasta mi...

\- no te acerques! le grité pero él no hizo caso y se abalanzó sobre mi sujetando mis brazos arrastrándome unos metros, no puede ser me sentí tan desprotegida ... él me jalaba fuerte hasta que rasgó mi chaqueta saltando los botones y luego mi blusa... gritaba pero estaba ahogada con el peso de su cuerpo y el terror invadía mis entrañas...

\- vigilen que nadie interrumpa! bufó el cerdo... quédate quieta muñeca lo vas a disfrutar...

\- suéltame! chillaba y no pude pensar más que en esos ojos azules que siempre estuvieron presentes cuando lo necesité...

\- ayuda! fue lo último que dije mientras forcejeaba con el tipo que quería violentarme... entonces escuché unos golpes, pero no estaba segura pues estaba histérica, de pronto sentí que el peso que tenía sobre mí lo habían arrebatado, claro alguien lo sacó... haciendo que cayera al piso de rodillas lloraba impotente en el suelo.

De la nada sentí un calor muy cerca, que tocaba mi espalda...un calor que alguna vez sentí...

\- ¿estás bien?...

\- no por favor, no me toque dije más asustada...sin mirar

\- tranquila, ya se fueron ...bueno los dos primeros al otro lo dejé noqueado...

\- esa voz...no puede ser... pensé... alcé la mirada para ver dos azules que me veían con lástima... y que pronto se quedaron fríos y vacíos...

\- Akane...dijo en susurro...

Las sombras del camino, los diablos escondidos...me han hecho escapar... sí, escapar de su presencia pero estos vigilan mi voluntad... como podía ser que la vida lo trajera justo hasta aquí! y en un momento tan engorroso y detestable! ¿acaso el cielo me odia?! pensé...

Intenté levantarme pero me dolían las rodillas pues me había hecho daño al caer al piso sin contar que el cuerpo me temblaba entero luego del ataque y más ahora que lo tenía enfrente!

\- déjame ayudarte...dijo él muy serio al ver que me esforzaba...

\- no...no ..es ..necesario..dije a penas poniéndome de pie...

\- ¿esa maleta es tuya?... preguntó indicando...

\- s..si.. aún estaba en shock! eran demasiadas emociones y sentimientos al mismo tiempo no sabía siquiera como manejarlos...no podía ni verlo a los ojos.. miraba el suelo y con mis manos tapaba mi desnudes pues el maldito me había dejado con chaqueta y blusas abierta pudiéndose ver solo el sujetador...estaba tan apenada de que me viera en esas condiciones y al mismo tiempo solo quería llorar porque si no hubiese llegado a tiempo ese asqueroso y ruín hombre hubiera hecho sus fechorías...

\- ¿te hizo daño?... te llevo a un hospital... insistía pero por qué tanta amabilidad, si creo que me odia, prácticamente lo abandoné...

\- n...no... a penas hablaba y giraba mi cabeza en negación ...sentí cuando puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros para cubrirme...

\- ¿vives cerca?... dijo muy suave

\- si en ese edificio, en realidad recién me había bajado de un taxi, cuando ...y no pude evitarlo más, llevé mis manos hasta mi rostro y lloré con mucha amargura... sus brazos me envolvieron sin más, no tenía más abrigo que los años que estuve a su lado...

\- dime si te hizo algo más y lo mato ahora! dijo muy decidido mientras no soltaba mi escuálido y tembloroso cuerpo...

\- no.. Ran ...ma... solo me maltrató pero no alcanzó a nada...sollozaba..

\- vamos... indícame donde vives te dejaré allí...solo asentí con mi rostro...

Luego de caminar hasta el edificio, la encargada le dio las llaves a Ranma pues con la facha que llevaba no era capaz de hablar con nadie...

\- ¿quieres que llame a alguien?... dijo...mientras dejaba mi maleta junto a la cocina...

-no...ya has hecho mucho por mi.. gracias...dije muy sincera...

\- no te preocupes, solo iba por ahí ...fue una coincidencia... lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera...

\- de todas formas, muchas gracias por ayudarme...volví a decir... abrí la maleta para sacar ropa y unas cosas...

\- bueno ya me voy...

\- claro... sí ...adiós...dije con mucho desazón y es que en esas circunstancias no sabía que más decir...

\- Akane...cuídate...fue lo último que pronunció luego lo vi salir...apoyé mi cuerpo en la puerta y me derrumbé ahí mismo como una torre de bloques.. hasta siempre...adiós mi corazón ... continuaba llorando amargamente...luego de unos minutos me levanté hasta el baño para sacarme el asqueroso hedor de ese hombre...

Miré mi rostro en el espejo, y no podía ver más que mis ojos tristes y un pequeño morado a la altura de mi clavícula por los golpes que recibí sin contar la raspadura en cada rodilla, estaba digna de una foto, me puse una blusa rosa que cubría justo hasta medio muslo y con mi melena mojada salí del baño...

\- aaaah grité asustada al ver a Ranma de vuelta entrando por la puerta...

\- lo siento dijo alzando sus manos... es que me llevé tus llaves... lo siento...mirando hacia la ventana...

\- oh esta bien ...tenía los nervios de punta...tu chaqueta también se quedó aquí... ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?...pero qué cosas digo...si acabo de llegar de viaje en realidad creo que no debe haber nada ...él me regaló una media sonrisa...por mi cómico ofrecimiento...

\- así que viajas... dijo..

\- sí..es mi trabajo..soy azafata...si quieres ...no sé puedes sentarte ...o quizás te esperan...

-¿esperar?...claro hay alguien en casa...

\- obvio...¿cómo se llama?

\- ¿mi perro?... preguntó extrañado

\- perro! eso te espera en casa, tu mascota...

\- sí... qué creías!

\- una esposa quizás...

-no... no existe ni hubo... y ¿tu?

\- menos... con mi trabajo no hay tiempo para eso... oh mira unas sodas... ¿aún te gusta la naranja?...

\- si... contestó mientras me acercaba hasta él para dársela sentí su incomodidad al verme tan cerca, de pronto caí que estaba muy holgada de ropa es más no traía nada solo la blusa me cubría...le entregué la lata de soda.. y dijo...

\- tienes un golpe! justo ahí

\- ah.. sí ..bueno fue en el forcejeo...

\- maldito! porqué no me dejaste partirle la madre!

\- solo quería salir de allí, además no es nada y las rodillas se me ven muy lindas, dije irónica ... espero se desaparezcan para cuando tenga que usar mi uniforme de nuevo...

\- ¿cuándo?...

\- qué cosa...

\- te vas de nuevo...

\- en un mes ...abría su lata con molestia...

\- ¿qué te pasa?... pregunté estúpidamente

-en serio aún lo preguntas! de la nada estaba molesto, y la amena conversación se iba al carajo

\- Ranma...yo...

\- nada! ¿crees en las casualidades?!

\- no.. lo sé..

\- no sabes nada, no lo sabes! jamás imaginé verte de nuevo y menos en esas circunstancias, pero dime! ¿por qué te fuiste?... Y de esa forma...huyendo como si estuvieras al lado de un monstruo! no calles más!

\- me callo por que es más cómodo engañarse, me callo por que ha ganado la razón al corazón...

\- pensé que me amabas...

\- siempre te amé...

\- ¿entonces?...

\- éramos unos niños, y después de la boda... no quise seguir ... sentía que te burlabas de mis sentimientos... con todas esas locas detrás...y tu obsesión por la cura... cualquier cosa era más importante, menos yo!

-Akane te fuiste por 7 años! por un carajo! y ahora qué pretendías pasar un mes aquí como si nada!

\- no.. no es así... no entiendes...grité desesperada...sentí sus manos en mis hombros

\- explícamelo! me lo debes...

\- Ran..ma lo siento... fue una decisión muy tajante! ...pero necesitaba respirar...necesitaba madurar...

\- bien, al menos ya sé que nunca estuve en tus planes... ni siquiera ahora que volvías ...

\- no es así...

\- solo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar... por que ahora tu amor corta como el cristal...mis ojos se aguaron cuando él posó sus labios en los míos en un beso cargado de dolor y nostalgia, nuestras bocas temblaban al dulce y suave contacto...hasta que él se alejó lentamente...volteó para tomar su chaqueta e irse...

Ranma...dije llamándole... apenas se volteó a verme...

cantaré...hasta morir...

hasta verte...sonreír...

dónde estés ...te cantaré...solo a ti...

**Fin._**

*_**Querido lector, este pequeño one shot en realidad es un Song Fics inspirado en una bella canción interpretada por la agrupación "La oreja de Vangoh" llamada "La esperanza debida", escuchen y disfruten su lectura.**_

_***Dedicada a mi amiga Lili...la esperanza es lo último que se pierde...**_

_***Con cariño para ustedes desde Chile, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_

_*** La foto de mi bella portada es**_ _**realizada por Lizz art amo dibujar, pueden encontrar sus bellos trabajos en Facebook. Todo el crédito para su magnífico arte te adoro Lizz.**_


End file.
